With the increasing popularization of 3D TVs, related specs about 3D TV performances to be tested by TV makers is getting more and more. Active Shutter 3D and Polarization 3D prevail main stream of current 3D technology, and it's required to mount a matched 3D glasses in front of optical lens of an optical device for both of them. And a common manner at present is to secure the 3D glasses in front of the optical lens, for example is adhered by means of a bonding tape. However, securing the glasses in this way is unstable and tends to be contaminated, and accordingly, accuracy of test results would be influenced.